


Two Captains On An Island

by thorsten_is_in_the_hood



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick!Luffy, Sickfic, Wilderness Survival, pining!law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsten_is_in_the_hood/pseuds/thorsten_is_in_the_hood
Summary: Luffy couldn't wait to visit a new island, and shot himself and Law into a deep forest.But as it turned out, it wouldn't be the adventure he hoped for.





	Two Captains On An Island

**Author's Note:**

> The original title was 'two captains one island' until my sister walked by and made a joke about two girls one cup...  
> You just love your siblings sometimes (͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

"Torao.... I can't walk anymoooore..." Luffy whined, getting slower with each step he takes.

"You carried me across Dressrosa like it was nothing, but five minutes of walking are too much for you, Mugiwara-ya?" 

Law raised an eyebrow at the younger male, turning around and stopping to wait for him. The man thought back in the meantime how they ended up like this, just the two of them in the middle of a huge island with nothing on it except a thick forest. The island was big enough that it would probably take days until the others would reach them, the other crewmates being still on the ship near the shore.

"But Torao, we've walked for far longer than five minutes! At least 15!" Luffy panted behind him, looking a bit paler than usual. "Torao, is this really a normal island? I feel like..." the strawhat paused to catch his breath. "...like in water!"

Law turned around completely at that and stared at him. "Shit, you look horrible! You didn't look sick a few minutes before, Luffy-ya. Do you remember anything happening the last few hours or days that wasn't... routine?"

Luffy chuckled a little and leaned against a tree to support himself. "Shishishi, you worry like Chopper when someone sneezes!" 

The older man sighed heavily. "Luffy-ya, this is serious. Have you been sleeping without a blanket on the deck again? Or did you eat something strange?"

The rubberman brought his hand to his head, humming in thought, which disturbed the other even more with the way his face went from pale to red in seconds. "I always sleep on deck without a blanket, Torao. And Sanji made the same food as usual, nothing new, but it was definetely tasty... Nnnnngh, meat... Oh, wait. I got bit by this strange bug I've never seen before! How rude was that, just biting people like that."

"Shit... When did it bite you?" Law asked, worry growing inside of him. It set him off that he couldn't know if the bug was venomous or carried a disease. And the fact that the strawhat catapulted them on the island without warning, caused that the man's trusting sword was still on the ship. 

_'God dammit... I can't properly operate without a sword or knife, and there's nothing here! Only a stupid forest. Great.'_

"Uhm, today right after breakfast." Luffy stated, getting paler with every minute.

"Okay, that was only a few hours ago, so it's more likely that the bug was venomous. It's rare for insects, but this is the new world and diseases need longer to spread inside the body..."

"Tora-" Luffy started but stopped himself. Law was ripped out of his loud thoughts but before he could ask what was wrong, Luffy slapped his hand over his mouth and fell down, pulling his hand away to let it curl into his stomach as he emptied it.

Law walked over and kneeled down next to him, rubbing soothing circles on the rubberman's back.

When Luffy was done, he spit on the ground and then pushed his other hand as hard as he could against the forest floor to push himself away. The surgeon catched him in the last second before his ally's back would have met the ground.

"Mugiwara-ya, we can't travel like that. I think we have to stay here until the others find us..." Law sighed.

The strawhat shook his head. "No..."

"I can't carry you across the island. It would take too long, we would dehydrate an-"

Luffy interrupted him again with a breathy giggle. He closed his eyes for a second and then pointed to a seemingly specific direction. "No, it's better if we walk closer to the river."

"There's a river nearby? How could you possibly know this, you've never been here before Mugiwara-ya." Law commented, but didn't object much, instead turned around to let Luffy climb onto his back.

The younger male didn't answer and only pointed again where to go before relaxing a bit against the comfortable back.

Law swallowed, hoping that Luffy wasn't just imagining things. After a few minutes of walking could the man hear the sound of a river and began walking faster towards the water.

"Here... good..." Luffy panted, turning his head around to look at the surroundings, nodding. 

"Are you sure? We haven't reached the river yet."

"Yes." Luffy said with a small, exhausted grin. "Torao.. can you... let me down?"

The surgeon nodded and kneeled down to gently get his ally down. "So, what now? Search for something to eat?"

Luffy wanted to shake his head, but stopped when he noticed that it made him dizzy. "No... Torao, can you... use Haki... to break a tree... in half?"

Law tilted his head in confusion. "I could, but why? Oh. No, wait. It's for shelter, right? If we cause the tree to snap in half and take care of the sides we have a place to sleep!"

The strawhat nodded weakly and while Law got to work, he extended his arms to nearby trees and collected branches by letting his arm snap back once he had a grip on one.

"Mugiwara-ya, what are you doing?! You should try to rest until whatever this is left your system. I'll take care of the shelter, alright?" Law scolded Luffy like a child when he was done and gathered the branches in his arms to start building.

It took the older man a good hour, but eventually the shelter was done. He even made a layer of leaves on the bottom.

"Why don't you lay down for a bit, Mugiwara-ya? Are you cold? I can give you my coat if you want?" he asked softly, lifting a barely concious Luffy in bride style.

With only a small nod as answer, Law laid him down inside the shelter and draped his coat like a blanket over him. "You're going to dehydrate at this rate and I have nothing to carry water in..." he thought out loud.

"Wood... an' st'ne..." Luffy murmured. "Mak's... bowl..."

Impressed, Law brushed a bit of hair out of Luffy's face and got up to search for a thick branch and a stone with somewhat sharper edges. Then, he sat down next to the smaller man while he carved the wood into the shape of a bowl. 

The sun was starting to set when Law was done, and Luffy had mostly slept, only sometimes waking up for a few minutes before sleeping again. The taller male's worry only increased and he regularly checked on his ally. This wasn't even close to similar to the way he took care of the man after the war. He had everything he needed, he knew exactly what was the matter with Luffy and most importantly, he had mostly thought about his reasons why the strawhat could be useful later. Now, he deeply cared for the other man, even had a small crush, though he would never admit it out loud, he had nothing but the clothes on his body and no idea how to treat Luffy. He could only act on the symptoms. He felt useless as a doctor.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Law stood up and checked on Luffy again before running to the river and first drank some water himself before collecting it in his bowl, returning.

"Mugiwara-ya, I got you water." he called out, waking the other up. He carefully lifted Luffy's head and made him drink in small sips.

"T-Torao... thanks..." Luffy whispered afterwards, smiling sweetly. "You're... really nice... about me... being sick..."

Law stared at Luffy with wide eyes. "It's only natural, Mugiwara-ya. O-Or were... people not that nice when you were sick before?" he asked shakily, remembering the way doctors treated him as a child.

"Ace... didn't carry me... and he... only punched me... saying I need to... need to stop whining... and crying. And Sabo... wasn't always around..."

Law hummed, thinking about how they basically knew nothing about each other's past. "Were you actually crying?"

Luffy chuckled a little. "Ace... made fun of me... 'cause I was always... crying... even Jii-chan said... I cry too much... back then..."

"I can't possibly imagine you of all people being a crybaby. You seem more like the kid who endured everything to appear strong."

Now the strawhat began to laugh, despite his condition. "Shishishi, I tried to... Were you... a crybaby... Torao?"

"Not really..." Law said and stood up. "Go back to sleep, I'll make a fire in the meantime."

Luffy nodded, whining when he turned around.

-~-

When Luffy woke up again because of an intense pain, the sun was almost gone and Law was rubbing sticks together in an attempt to make fire. The rubberman smiled and carefully dragged himself out of their shelter.

On his way, he let his arm extend to pick up two fire stones from the ground and let himself fall down next to the surgeon.

"How are you feeling?" Law asked when he noticed Luffy sitting beside him.

"Bad..." Luffy sighed and pushed Law's hands aside to hold the stones above the small branches and leaves with bigger stones around it, and with a few clicks he skillfully made fire.

Law blinked disbelievingly at the fire before turning to his ally and checking the other's vitals. "You got a slight fever... How exactly do you feel?"

Luffy curled into himself and winced. "Belly hurts... and... weak... like in water..."

Law examined Luffy a bit more. "So... abdominal pain, weakness, a bit of dizzyness, shortness of breath... How about nausea?"

"...What?"

Law sighed, gently brushing with his hands through Luffy's hair. "Do you feel like vomiting again? You know, giving the earth your lunch?"

The strawhat nodded, leaning a bit into the touch. "I... would have again, but... empty..."

"What about the water I gave you earlier? Did it stay inside?"

When he only got a shook of the head as an answer, Law pulled the smaller man against his chest.

"Torao's belly... grumbles..." Luffy huffed a laugh.

"Well, it's not like we had dinner, and I skipped lunch."

"That... brings back... memories..." Luffy looked up at Law with a soft smile. "You never... eat much... on first day..."

"How come you're such a survival expert anyways? Were these 2 years that educating?" Law asked curiously.

"No... I... Ace... and Sabo... we lived... just like us now, in the wild..."

Law raised an eyebrow. "Just the three of you? In a forest?" Scenes from his childhood came into his mind, how Corazon took care of him like a second father as they were travelling together.

Luffy slungs his limbs around Law, cuddling closer. "Yeah... when we needed... help... we went to... Dadan... and the other... mountain bandits..."

The surgeon laughed. "Your marine grandfather left you with mountain bandits?" he felt the head on his chest getting warmer and stopped smiling. "Are you okay?"

Luffy nodded. "Torao... should laugh... more... sounds nice..."

Law began to blush at that and pulled his hat down to hide his face. "Let's go to sleep, Mugiwara-ya. And tomorrow we will get some food." he said and stood up with the strawhat still holding on. He carefully crawled into their shelter and covered Luffy with his coat again. "Is this good, or should I stay awake to keep the fire going?"

"No... we can... keep each other... warm... Torao, I..." Luffy panted, steadily heating up.

"You what?" Law asked, and when he didn't get an answer, he removed the cloth around Luffy's waist and ran to the river to make it wet. Afterwards, he wrapped it around his ally's head in an attempt to cool down the fever and by then, Luffy was already asleep.

-~-

The next morning, Law woke up feeling warm and strangely peaceful. He opened his eyes to see the strawhat cuddling with him, Luffy's head buried in his chest.

Memories of the day before rushed into his head before he had a chance to think of how nice the feeling was. He remembered the smaller man shaking violently and whimpering in pain throughout most of the night, drenching his clothes with sweat.

Law gently pulled Luffy from his chest to have a closer look at him.

"Shit, Luffy-ya... you look terrible." slipped out of his mouth without thinking. Luffy's skin was moist and sickly pale, and the man looked like he hadn't eaten or drank anything in days. His shaking had stopped though and his fever went down over night.

"Mugiwara-ya, wake up." Law called the younger male, softly shaking him.

Luffy briefly opened his eyes halfways before slumping back against his ally.

Law tried to pull Luffy's face up to his, worrying when it caused his neck to extend more like melted cheese than rubber. "Luffy-ya, stay with me. Do you feel worse?"  
The eyes opened again a fraction. "T-To-ra-o... f-food..."

"That's more like the Luffy I know." Law smiled and let go, the head snapping back slower than usual. "Any special wishes?"

"M-Meat..." Luffy huffed.

"Of course... I'll be right back, Luffy-ya."

Law ruffled the others hair before leaving the shelter and began searching for something to eat. At first he smiled while walking about how Luffy was so obsessed with meat before he slapped his hand against his forehead when it hit him. "That's actually fucking smart, you never know which plants are safe to eat, and trying to catch fish in the river with his bare hands would be a lot more difficult than hunting something in the forest itself."

The older man stopped in his tracks when suddenly several giant boars circled him, glaring dangerously. "Perfect, they would be enough to even still Luffy's hunger." he mused and used Haki to harden his body before attacking.

It only took him a few minutes before defeating them and dragged their bodies back to Luffy. Then, he picked up the stones he saw Luffy use the day before and tried to start a new fire to cook them. It took him another few minutes before he got the hang of it and he admired Luffy a bit for being able to start a fire in mere seconds.

Using sticks, he began to cook the meat and he didn't need to wake the strawhat, the man woke up himself when he smelled the food.

"MEAT!" Luffy shouted excitedly, still weak and exhausted, but definitely awake now. He crawled out of the shelter to take a proper look at the boars and licked his lips. The second it was done, he shot out his arm to grab the meat, digging in, regardless of the temperature.

Law sighed, putting the second boar above the fire to cook. When Luffy stopped eating halfway through the poor animal and cringed, Law looked at him worried.

"What's wrong?"

Luffy stared back, looking at Law with shame and a hint of sadness. Then he used his arm to sling himself beside the other man. "S-Sorry... you need to eat too. You... you don't fight for food, right?" he smiled and held out the meat.

Law blushed at the kind gesture and used his Haki to rip off a big chunk. "Thanks, Mugiwara-ya." He began eating and made a face after the first bites. "I'm sure this would taste good with some seasoning... at least a bit of salt."

The strawhat giggled. "Torao is so picky!"

For the next minutes, they shared the meat in silence with of course Luffy eating most of it. After being stuffed full with meat, the rubberman didn't look pale anymore, only a little weak. 

"This was good!" Luffy grinned, rubbing over his stomach. "Thanks, Torao."

Law smiled, causing Luffy to grin brighter and giggle. "Alright, Mugiwara-ya. Let's go to the river, then. I could use a bath, and you too. You're looking a lot better now."

The rubberman nodded and jumped onto his feet, only to nearly fall over when he overdid it. "Nothing hurts and I can breathe normal again... But I still feel a bit weak, we need more meat later!"

"Yeah, you're definitely feeling better. Come on, let's go Luffy-ya."

-~-

They searched for a shallow part with no strong stream to bathe in and eventually found it after walking for a few minutes.

Luffy didn't hesitate to undress and wade into the water, waving at Law to join him.

"You have zero shame, Mugiwara-ya." Law shouted, his face getting red as he looked at Luffy's naked body.

Luffy chuckled and turned around to let Law undress without a pair of eyes on him. He remembered Makino teaching him that looking away when someone undresses was one of these weird manner things, like the time they learned how to properly say thank you.

He turned back once he heard Law joining him in the river and stared with wide eyes.

"L-Luffy-ya?" the surgeon stuttered, feeling both embarassed and happy that Luffy seemed to check him out.

"Your tattoos are so cool, Torao!" Luffy exclaimed after a moment, his eyes shining.

Law didn't think he was able to turn into a deeper shade of red, but he somehow did. Luffy began laughing, bending forward. "Torao is all embarrassed!"

Then, Luffy jumped at the other male and wrapped his legs around the Law's waist and his arms around the shoulder for extra support. "I really like you, Torao. You're really nice and cool and you let me hug you! The others often push me away, not liking hugs or being busy." he giggled.

_'How could anyone deny this cutie hugs? No, bad Law, don't even think about how he's cute, you will only fall deeper. But still...'_

"Luffy-ya... Let's wash ourselves first, okay?"

Luffy pouted but complied, loosing his grip and got off, then carefully splashed water on his face and into his hair.

Law turned away in order to wash himself and get the thoughts out of his head involving a naked Luffy and tried to think about something else. 

"We don't even have soap or anything to clean up..."

The strawhat finished and got out of the water, sitting crosslegged on the grass nearby to dry and chuckled. "Say, Torao. You were living in a city before joining Mingo, right?"

Law flinched and looked away. "Yeah... Luffy, can I tell you something? But promise me to not freak out or anything... Not that I would exactly expect you to."

Luffy noticed the look on Law's face and nodded, patting at the spot on the grass next to him for Law to join. 

The older man didn't object and sat down. He first wanted to tell Luffy that his past was something that one shouldn't take too lightly or joke about, but when he looked at the other it was almost like there was a different Luffy sitting there, all childish playfulness and laughs gone, replaced with seriousness and understanding.

"Have you heard of the white city before?"

-~-

Until they were dry, Law opened up and told the strawhat about his past and how he became the man he was now.

Luffy listened quietly, not a single interruption with a joke or even a comment. He occaisonally hummed in understanding, showing Law that he was listening.

When he was done, Luffy stared at the ground with pure rage, his balled fists shaking. "I don't understand how people can be so mean. I never understood. I-I thought for while only the people in Goa were cruel, but..." he stopped to punch the ground filled with anger, and Law couldn't say he wasn't a little scared of this side of Luffy.

Law swallowed and felt their heart to heart moment still somewhere in the air. "Calm down, it's okay... What did they do, Luffy-ya?"

Luffy looked up at the older male with tears forming in his eyes. "The city people were mostly noble, and they threw things they didn't want anymore outside the city wall. Poor people and criminals too. They all lived in the fields of trash, Sabo and the others called it the gray terminal. Sabo... Sabo had enough of his noble parents and began living there before living with me and Ace. We often played there until these people decided to just... get rid of it. Like in your town..."

Law didn't care in this moment that they were both naked, and pulled Luffy into a tight hug.

"And they didn't warn the people living there, Torao!" Luffy cried into Law's shoulder. "And when Sabo tried to escape a-and set sail... they... sh-shot at the boat... Law, why are some people so mean? Mingo too! I don't understand, and after loosing A-Ace... I believed I was weak a-and couldn't do anything about the mean guys, I couldn't s-save Ace or Sabo... I couldn't save anyone..."

Tears started to build in Law's eyes as well. Luffy had taken off his mask, opening up in ways he probably didn't even in front of his crew. He didn't pretend to be strong and that everything would be alright to give others the hope they needed, and it melted Law's heart how honest he was.

"Yet you still saved me, Luffy-ya."

Luffy pulled away to look at the other man. "You still got hurt, Torao! Sabo got hurt! And Ace-" he broke into a sob.

"We got hurt, but you still saved us, Mugiwara-ya. And you saved Ace too, he didn't have to die alone, you were there to comfort him. And... and being alone is worse than getting hurt."

Luffy didn't answer, but gave Law the most beautiful smile he had ever seen before kissing the man sweetly. 

In that moment, Law's world turned upside down. He had an emotional, serious moment with the strawhat, then they hugged completely nude, Luffy cried and then kissed him. The other man was frozen for the few seconds it lasted, entirely unable to move. 

_'There has to be some misunderstanding. Luffy can't like me like that. He didn't even fell in love with Hancock, and that girl's devilfruit power is basically making you fall in love with her, even if you're not into women. What the hell is going on?'_

Law snapped back into reality with a flinch and a red face, seeing how Luffy was still naked in his arms, smiling.

In the end, he decided to be direct. Luffy understood direct things better. "Mugiwara-ya, why did you just kiss me?"

Luffy laughed. "You kiss people if you like them and want them to stay with you forever! And don't want you to go and leave me alone here in the new world with my friends, I really like Torao!"

Law blinked a few times. _'So there was a expected catch. Luffy simply thought it was only a friendly gesture. Maybe I can explain this so even an idiot like him understands it.'_

"You don't kiss people if you want to become friends with them... You kiss them like that if you have a romantic interest. You know, if you want to marry and have kids with them later!"

"Oh." Luffy simply responded with wide eyes.

"Let's just forget this happened and get dressed, we've dried minutes ago." the surgeon sighed, letting go of the rubberman and walked over to his clothes.

Luffy remained there, staring at the ground. "Tora- ...Law. Are we still friends?"

"Of course, Luffy-ya." Law answered without hesitating. "Come on, let's hunt something for lunch."

Luffy hummed at the thought of meat and jumped onto his feet to quickly get dressed. He barely waited for the other man, running into the forest in search for a large animal to eat.

-~-

After hunting another group of giant boars, they went back to their shelter. 

"Hey, Torao? Can you cook them for me, I saw something earlier when we carried them!" Luffy asked with an almost facesplitting smile.

"You're the expert of living in the wild." Law shrugged and began to collect sticks for a fire.

"Thanks, I'll be right back!" Luffy responded and ran off. 

When the strawhat returned, almost all of the meat had already been cooked. Law was surprised to see him shirtless, his shirt draped over something in his hands. 

"What's that?"

Luffy chuckled and motioned for Law to turn around. "It's a surprise! Don't look until I tell you to, Torao!"

The other man sighed, but nodded and turned around, looking at the trees around them. He could hear a sizzling sound of something being grilled and wondered what kind of weird creature Luffy caught to eat.

"Okay! Torao, you can turn around!" Luffy called excitedly.

Law slowly turned around to see a big piece of tree bark in front of him, with grilled fish on top. And what surprised him the most, on the fish were little strips of some kind of plant.

"I remember you saying you like fish and earlier you complained about the meat, so I got you some!"

Law smiled a little, amazed how much Luffy cared about him, that he even noticed the small things. "Thanks, Luffy-ya. What's that on the fish?"

The rubberman smiled happily back. "Yay, Torao smiles! And I know this plant, it tastes really good on fish. Dadan made me eat this when I didn't want to go to bed sometimes, it makes you a little sleepy!"

"A little?" Law mused.

Luffy nodded. "Yeah! Now let's eat before it get's cold, I'm starving!" he said and used his rubber arms to get the meat towards his mouth.

Law decided to trust the strawhat and began eating his fish. He saw Luffy giggling and grinning at him when he accidentally moaned at how good at tasted.

After the meal Law began to feel the effects of the mysterious plant and let out a yawn. The strawhat smiled and slid closer to the other's side, so that Law could lay down his head on Luffy's shoulder.

And Law had planned to do exactly that, but his head slipped and landed in the younger male's lap. Before he could get up and apologize, Luffy went ahead and softly stroked his hair.

"Torao must be really tired!" Luffy laughed. 

Law wanted to argue, wanted to get out of the comfortable lap, but simply couldn't and soon fell asleep.

 _'I like Torao's hair... It's so soft!'_ Luffy thought fondly. 

-~-

When Law woke up later that day, the sun was still shining high above them, and he still had his head on Luffy's lap.  
He looked at the other, sleeping with his back against a tree. Law smiled at the sight. It wasn't the sleeping Luffy he saw last night. Right now he looked peaceful and at ease.

_'Why am I still lying here? I should get up already...'_

"Ah, Torao! You're awake!" Luffy said, ripping Law from his thoughts.

Law blushed and tried to get off, but Luffy held him down and even grabbed him under the armpits to drag the older male over on top of him so they could cuddle.

The blush only deepened, and the surgeon wrapped his limbs around the strawhat, giving into the urge of being closer to his crush.

"Torao?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever thought about marrying and having kids with some people?"

Law frowned and buried his head in Luffy's shoulder. "More or less... yeah..."

"Is there someone who you want to marry and have kids?"

"There is a man I'd like to marry, even if we couldn't have kids. So the answer to your question is yes, I am in love with someone."

Luffy hummed and began rubbing Law's back. "Does he love you back?"

Law shook his head. "No, and he doesn't know about it."

"Why not? You're a great guy, just tell him!" Luffy huffed and pulled Law closer.

_'He's basically right, what could go wrong? It's not like Luffy is someone who ends friendships easily and it will only be awkward for a short while...'_

Law sighed heavily. "Luffy-ya?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." he said rushed and kissed Luffy just like he was kissed earlier by the river. It only lasted a second before Law pulled away and hid his blush in the other's chest.

It unnerved him how still Luffy went, not saying anything or moving just an inch.

After a good minute, Luffy's hands travelled up to grab Law's shoulders and pulled him away enough so that they were looking into each other's eyes. Luffy grinned and pressed his lips against Law's.

The older male was surprised by that reaction, but kissed back. It was a little weird, both not really experienced and just trying to make it work, but it was the most wonderful thing Law felt for years.

"Torao, I love you too." Luffy said with a grin in all honesty when they parted.

"Luffy-ya, I hate to ask you that, but are you sure? You didn't fall for Hancock, so you loving someone seems... odd." Law answered carefully.

Luffy removed one hand to hold his head. His face turned red while humming in thought, and Law couldn't help but think how cute it looked. "Iva-chan explained this once to me. It was like Hammock uses the... the eh-era... ere... ero... some kind of love. And I only do the other... uhm... something like storage!"

Law stared at the other, mouth hanging slightly open.

Luffy let out a groan and sighed. "I don't know, Iva-chan said she uses sex love and that I still love, but I don't sex love! And I love Torao, and not like friends or family, I love you like... nobody else, you know?"

The strawhat began panicking when tears ran down Law's cheeks.

"T-Torao? I'm sorry, did I mess something up?" 

Law shook his head and gave Luffy the biggest smile he could. "No, the opposite. You said everything just right, Luffy-ya." he leaned in for another kiss, which was accepted and returned quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and maybe leave a kudos or comment, I love you all ♥  
> (I even love critic, so let it all out in the comments ;D )


End file.
